


[PodFic] In a Certain Light

by AnthemGlass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't quite right to say that Sid was distracted. Beau wasn't even sure what that would mean -- during practice, Sid was always focused, always on top of things.</p><p>Set immediately after the 2/24/2012 Pens/Lightning game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] In a Certain Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in a certain light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698977) by [hauntologie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntologie/pseuds/hauntologie). 



> Thanks to hauntologie for an awesomely inspiring work! 
> 
> I've never done this. I figured I'm pretty bad at writing.... maybe I'd be better at reading... haha. I don't offend easily so let me know what I've done that's horrible!

I hope this works.  Haha.  

<https://soundcloud.com/anthemglass-1/in-a-certain-light>

 

Download Link - [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h4a5llwn7o9dmh3/In_a_Certain_Light.mp3)

 

Anybody know's of better ways to share podfics let me know!  This was the best I could think of. 


End file.
